


DAMI

by Kuruvi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Damian Wayne is cute, Dick&Damian are female but i prefer their own name, F/M, Forced Abortion, Horror, Mother's Love, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruvi/pseuds/Kuruvi
Summary: ABORTION-The expulsion of a fetus before it is able to survive independently.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am new for english , for writing & typing (so I may make mistake) &4 a3o.  
> I don't own the characters & the story.  
> Well,then HAPPY READING!

Mom.I'm sorry.I made a mistake.(sob)But let's not do this.Please.  
Jason,what I'm going to tell you may be shocking.Hard to believe,too.But,it's the truth.  
[Sir,this is definitely a cold blooded murder.]  
You may have forgotten everything.But,I can't.  
[I'll get him a death sentence! No matter what a big shot he is!]  
{Tell him Cobblepot is out on bail.Tell him his life will no longer be peaceful.}  
-what have you done?-/You have brought shame to the family./  
#MOM#  
+You don't worry.All will be well if we perform some rituals.+  
JASON!!!

 

CHARACTERS INVOLVED:-  
1\. Richard 'Dick' Grayson (FEMALE)=Doctor-D/o,Mary Grayson=home maker.  
2\. Jason 'J' Todd=Engineer-S/o,Bruce wayne=lawyer & Selena kyle=home maker.  
3.Tim Drake=college student-S/o,Bruce wayne & Selena kyle.  
4\. John Grayson-uncle of Dick.  
5\. John Constantine=GCPD's Detective.  
6\. Osward Cobblepot =criminal(once went to the jail because of Bruce wayne).

7\. Damian Wayne(FEMALE).

8\. Dr. leslie Thompkins=Jason's family doctor


	2. The starting

In Hope Hospital, Jason was sitting in a chair, near him Dick also sitting.They didn't talk to each other. Both were sitting, both were thinking, doing nothing just thinking silently-

"Miss.Grayson..."

Someone called her,but she can't hear anything.

"Who is Dick Grayson?",she suddenly aware of the situation and looked at the nurse who called her."The doctor is waiting for you",she looked at Jason and went without saying anything.

After a 15 minutes,someone called his name "Jason",he looked at the nurse."Are you Jason?",shaking his head he said "Yes".

"What is your age?",Jason's family Dr. lesile Thompkins asked him.He answered,"19 years".If look could kill, Jason maybe dead at the scene.Doc,looked at Dick and turn to Jason,"Give me your father's phone number".Jason confused,"What happened doctor?"."She is pregnant",the pair looked at each other in fear.

(SLAP)Bruce slapped Jason's cheeks and asked,"What have you done?".Dick' mother pushed her and said,"You have brought shame to this family",her uncle John tired to stop her."Are you studying together?"Bruce asked.Mary cried to her daughter,"This is why your uncle saved money and sent you to study here?"."If your mother know about this she'll definitely kill you,I had no idea what to do with you",he scolded him."Don't you know you can't have a friendship with a low grade man?"as Mary said,Bruce fights back,"Who is 'low grade man'?,you can't grow up your girl with moral and you are telling my son is low grade.Look what are you saying before you speak"."Did you hear that?Did you hear what he said?,she shaked her girl."Why sir,why we have to look after our speech? We sent our girl to study here, but you made her like this?If it is my home town,you'll be the one who have to watch over your feet"John snapped."What you think you can do? what you can do?","What do you mean I can do?"(shouting echo though the hospital) as the women tring to calm the men,the pair were just standing there.

AFTER 5 YEARS LATER...  
In a chruch, Jason was standing as a bridegroom a smile on his face,waiting for bride.There is a girl who looked like 30 or above with red hair is coming on the way with her father.When he gazed at the way, the red hair is blocked by the figure of Dick 'the beautiful' Grayson as a bride for the groom.Her uncle,give her to the hand of groom.Their wedding ended happily.After the everyone is taking pictures and eating sweets and all.Mr.Oliver Queen greets Mr.Wayne."This is your first son's marriage and it is way too simple",Bruce replied him,"I don't want to spend the money for the marriage without use so I bought him a apartment and it is also getting ready"."You already have huge Wayne manor,so why did you bought him a new one?"."I just want the young birds together without us to interrupt.But a small case is going in the court about the apartment ,and I'm waiting for the case to finish,so I can give him.Now, please enjoy the meals,I have to go".

In Wayne manor ,the new weds entered in.The manor was full of guests.At night Jason came down to see where is Mrs.Dick Grayson. He got her in the way to the upstairs.

"Auntie,pillow? she asked the passer-by[well, Jason had no idea who are they anymore]."In the next room".As she got the answer,she thanked her and entered in.Jason secretly sneak into the room[of course, the manor is full of people walking here and there,but he did it secretly with some ninja moments].Without thinking he grabbed the girl,who had the pillow on her hand,and pushed her in the wall softly."Jason,want are you doing,please stop they are-","Jason" he searched the room to see who is calling him and yes totally got busted,a bunch of granny's were in the same room.Dick smiled at him and went out.Then the granny's talked about something ,something like 'they have experience too & he is so fast or something like that.One of them asked him,"Why so hurry?","Harry,who is harry? I don't know him either", and [that's how you survive from the old women, young men] went out.when he went to the upstairs an old man asked him,"hey brother[an old man called him brother],aren't you going to sleep?""Yes[no],I am going to sleep[In my FIRST NIGHT]"] .

He saw his mother was passing by & called her.  
"What is it,Jason?"  
"Well, why there is so people in house?"  
"It's your dad,he said when we have a manor why should we waste money in hotels.let them all stay here".  
"Then what about me?"  
"What about you?"she try to walk away.  
"First night"  
She turn to look at her precious son who has a wide smile ,"Is this your first night?"  
He shack his to answer yes then to no.

In Dick's room, she is arranging the bangles.Her mother & uncle are talking to each other about how she looked in her bride dress.Jason slowly passing the door so he can watch her without knowing.Though Dick is off of her makeup, she still looked like a dream flower,and all he want to do was take flower to a room where is no one,put it in a soft bed , smell it's delicious scent and drink it's sweet honey and-"Jason",his thought was interrupt by Mr.John 'the old man' Grayson,"Come here and sleep with us".He looked at Dick.Then he answered"NO"."It's okay, Jason",yeah to make everything worst,he can't sleep in a room without touching her and there are children in the room and all he can do is get caught by one of them.He smiled,"With you","Amam","No thanks,I'm going to sleep in Timmy's room.

IN THE MORNING...  
Dickie bird's family decided to leave the house.But, Bruce asked them to stay for an other two days.Even Dick pleased them too.But no way Jason is going to let them in again,come on they are already in the gate way ,he just want to clean up the house spent some time with Dickie, as an engineer he could barely get leave and he is not missing them and then it's been forever like 5 years since he spent time with Dick.  
"Uncle,It's already time,give the bag to me"Jason took all the luggage and put them in the car."Come uncle,get inside the car" as they sit in the car Dick hold her mother's hand and tring to say something and Jason, he is hurrying the driver to take his leave.  
He went inside see huge mass amount of people.It's Oliver who came out first.Jason is happy to sent him home."Thanks for coming uncle",he hugged his uncle.  
"No,Jason we are not going today,It's been so many years since I visited Gotham,so I am going to stay here for at least 4 days,okay"and he try to hug his nephew ,but Jason stopped him and lead the way to exit. 

"Jason",he turn to face his father."Come here",as he went to his father,"Here".

"What is it,dad?"

"It's the honeymoon tickets for you and Dick".[Like cat left in a fish shop that what he felt]. "All reservations are done.Be happy with your girl for 4 days".[Oops, the thousand volt bulb is passed out]

"For mere 4 days",after what the look he got from his father face it's like,"FOUR LONG DAYS,okay".

All Bruce can do is with a smile watching his grown boy walk away.


	3. Damiya

In Simla ,the couple went to see the sun rise among the huge mountains.It is one of the best places for new weds to spend their time together.Although Jason have no interest in this thing , Dickie is too impressed by the beauty of the nature. She is so happy to visit this marvelous place.

Dick is drawing , a girl ,a five year old girl ,with her pencil.The girl in the drawing have no face ,wear a white dress and standing with black hair.While looking at the children playing in the park, Dick is shading the drawing with her pencil. _At the same time ,a girl who have no emotion on her  face noticed every move that Dick is making._

Jason got out from the tea stall with two cups in his hand.He walk though the crowd and reached the place where Dick is sitting."Tea" he put the cups on the table and got himself a chair."Thanks" is all what he received but that is not the only thing he wanted. As you can see Dickie bird is acting strange.This is not the Dick Grayson he knows.His Dickie is talkative & cheerful.She can laugh loudly for dumb things.If she have a chance she will go to the children near and play with them.Although Jason won't like it, he missed the Dickie 5 years ago.

"What happened?"

"What happened?"

"You are not acting like yourself at all"

"Who said that?"

"Who have to.I can see it from the way you behave"

"Is that so"

"Five years.I shouldn't talk to you,see you, disturb you from your study.There are many conditions.I was wondering when will that day come.But your acting like as if I forced you in this arrange marriage"

There his patience went down.He took the note from her hand.It is cover in a black sheet.In the first page there is a name written in the middle with black marker. 'Dami',it says.

In the first page, there is drawing with a pair of hands holding a baby's feet.On the top of the page there is note,'Dami you will be 5 mouths old now'.At the bottom there is a text saying,'Just like a magic your smile will brighten my life'.

"You may have forgotten everything. But,I can't".

In the second page, there is a baby with no face is covered by a blanket.In the beginning ,'Dami you are 8 months old'.In the end,'each day i feel your presence, each day i can see you grow day by day my love for you is growing i can't wait for the day i can hold you'.

"I can't forgot anything".

In the third page,a hand is holding a baby without a face, wearing a head sweater with a bow.At the top of the page,'Dami you are 1 year old know'

In the next page,'Dami 1 and 1/2 years old'.There is baby who have nothing on it's face sucking it's thumb.A woolen towel is covering it's head.

In the following page,'Dear Dami you are two year old by now'.There is drawing of a child wearing a girl's dress holding her teddy upward down.In the end ,'This would be your hands i'll hold & kiss'.

'Dear Dami you are 3 years old'.A little girl in a monkey crap hairstyle is standing in her dress.

"We would have gotten a child by now and she might be five years old ".

He looked at her like a devil slapped his cheek.

'Dear Dami you are 5 years old'.In the drawing ,she is drawing a few minutes ago.

"Till the end I couldn't see that face".

They reached Gotham by flight.The car driver Bruce had arranged picked them at the airport.Dick is still absent minded.He still hoped she can change.Then suddenly he the car is going in a different way.

"Martin"

"Sir", the driver answered.

"Aren't we going to home know?"

"Mr.Wayne told me to take you to the new flat".

Dick looked at him with a great question mark on her face.GOD, Jason missed that look.This is his DIckie bird,if she have doubt she'll just ask or make this funny face.But no way in hell, she can be mean, that is Jason's area[I mean look at the effort she did with the drawings and dialogues].Jason just made good smile on his face,then called his father.

"Excuse me",Bruce reaches his phone to attend the call."Hello, Jason,did you landed safely?"

"Yes,dad"

"Hey,there is a good news,we won the flat case,they already gave us the key".

"Is that so,very good".

"I told martin to take you to the flat.Everything you need is there for you".

"Then you?"

"Me and your mom will visit you in this weekend".

"Okay,dad,bye"

As the gatekeeper opened the door,the car went in.They took their luggage and stepped into the elevator.

Jason opened the door and let Dickie to come inside.The apartment is big and of course it was colored in blue.

"Wow, they did fit everything,it is beautiful, isn't it?"[I know,I know he is speaking every dialogue that Dick used to speak.But she is silent and someone have to praise Bruce's hard work]"Amazing,wonderful,super"[Okay,I almost used the every word I know in English]

While, Jason is bubbling something[I am NOT insulting him as a good husband,he is tring to develope a conversation],Dick went to explore the other rooms and Jason followed her.

"In our small age their[parent's] moral is bitter, but everything they did is for our bright future".As Dickie stepped into the bed room,he looked into room like a giraffe "Look whats inside".She turned to look at his childish husband and gave him a huge smile and went away that's all.

Then she went to the balkan,she noticed in a park children were playing ball. _There is a girl who is sitting in the bench looking at Dickie._  Dick just watched the children.

Jason came to the balkan and said,"Great view ah!"[BOY! he is still tring but there is no response]He looked at her, still nothing.He also watched the kids wandering around. _The girl is still watching at_   _Dickie_. He turn around to face his flat.If someone told him in the past that Dick can shut here if she want, he would have just walk away with a laugh.THIS IS THE WORST AWKWARD SITUATION HE EVER GOT IN HIS HOLE F**kING LIFE TIME.

"Who are angry at,me or dad?,you know this,that is my decision ,do you know how sad I am?,how I felt?, but I still think about that I can't live.Life has to move on. Dickie, I want you to be happy.And I can do anything for that. Like Dami we can have one, no two kids . Life will become busy. You'll forget everything like a nightmare".

He touched her shoulder and made her to see.A small tear drop fell from her left eye.Jason cleaned her tear with his thumb.He touched her forehead with his forehead and said "I am sorry".Dickie Left hand reached for Jason' shoulder and the right one is wandering between the hair and nape. Jason loved it when Dick do this. She also told him because he is a cat,he loved when she touch here.Her head was looking at her feet.She can't forget but if she can't forgive J, she can't forgive anyone cause J is the only one who left for her. She title her head above.Her eyes were full of water,she minimized the distance between them.J wanted to kiss her but he know she won't do that.She gave him a big hug. Jay carried his bride, to the bed room so that after 5 years he can give a birth to an other Dami. But Jay just missed something at the excitement.There is a music. A play toy starts to play when he shut the door of his bed room. _There is a girl in white dress turns the key so that the toy can play. She is sitting in their sofa. The girl who watched Dickie in Simla, the girl who drawn by Dick in Simla, the girl who watched Dickie at balkan ,she is sitting in their house._

 


	4. The First Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts me whenever I am tring to make Dick call Bruce, "UNCLE".  
> I know I am a bad girl for murder down here,I wish you guys to forget everything I wrote stupidly.

The next day, Jason dropped Dick in front of the my care center ,in his red color car. Dick pets bye to J and went in with her medical report.She waits in front row for her time to visit doctor. _Near her the  in her white with emotionless face was sitting._

"Mrs. Grayson",She takes her belongings and went to see who called her. _The girl is watching Dick as she pass away._

Dick opened the door greets the doctor,sits in the chair.The doctor looked at the medical report and everything was fine and congrats Dick.

She went home, Jason was arranging the kitchen, she was taking all the covers that is covering the furniture. _The little girl was following all the way along with Dickie. She paused near the sofa ,where the musical carousel toy with horse. As she played the toy it spins with a music._

Dick hears something and turns to see where is the music come from.It is a musical carouse toy that makes.It is weird that it is playing since there is no one in her room except her.She took the toy in her hand and it paused.She placed in a table near the bookshelf.

 

> * **Aalaliloo, Aalaliloo, She wants you to forget singing songs for her;She who is the life you didn't cherished as your heart and soul.***

When the time between day and night, Dick went to she the sky, with her beautiful black hair that is untied as she ties her in the back of her hip. _There is a little girl  who also have untied black hair walks along with Dick to the balkan as girl ties her hand in her back._ As Dick closed her mouth with her hand to cover her yawn. _The little bird did the same._

 

> ***Aalaliloo, Aalaliloo, She wants you to forget singing songs for her;You never says and you don't have to say but she will call you "MOTHER".***

In the morning, Dick went to kitchen and cut every needed vegetables, so that J can cook.Then she went to read a book. _The little baby was watching mom cut all the veges, so that when she can be alive she will cut the veges for her mommy.Her mom suddenly put the knife off and went to her room and took a book.She is noticing  every move that her mother makes so she can do everything for her mom when she become alive._

Jason went in company in his car.There is no one to follow him.

children were playing in the garden. Dick is passing the garden,so she can reach the bus stop.Her hospital is near the apartment ,all she have to do is get a bus in the stop and the next stop is her hospital she is working.She greets the neighbor who is passing by. _A little girl is also chasing  her all the way  she is going. The little one hurrying  her steps, so she can follow her mom with her tiny feet._

Dick in her, checking patient's pulse.She said he is fine by now and he can take his leave. _The little one is sitting silently in a chair near as her mother  encountering  her patients.Her mom went near the little one and took a file near and went to the patient._

Dick went home, and changed her cloths and untied her hair in front of the mirror, then went to the hall. _The child also went in front of mirror but couldn't find her image, so she followed her mom and pulled at edge of her mother's cloth._ Dick paused to see who pulled her but there is no one.

 

> * **The smile that you throw away, coming behind you.Is it holding a doubt in it's heart, waiting for you to answer.Love is what it got for you,but it doesn't need a body to tell that to you.It can wait and see how long you will take to realize it's love.***

At the night ,J and Dick were sleeping in their king size bed.J turned to face Dick.He loves the face Dick makes when she is sleeping.Dick is soundly sleeping,with one hand under her head and the other one on her hip.She is wearing a t-shirt which says 'LOVE'.He looks at the ring,he gave her that day.But then he suddenly sees there are two hand on her hip.One is hers and the other is a little kid's hand.He sits in the bed and searching behind Dickie. But, the is nothing, might be a illusion are something he thought and went back to sleep.

 

> ***It wants to get caught in your eyes,It wants to touch your hand,It wants to kiss you.But there is no way,there is no sound,there is no pain,but there in a thorn.Only silent is the sound it can make.***

Dick was in his hospital looking at drawings in her notebook.She don't wants J to think wrong,so she bring it to the hospital. _The little one was looking at her mom silently with a emotionless face.There is a pen holder that can spin and she plays it._ Dick realized the pen holder is spinning in AC room. There is no way wind can get inside. She  reached for the holder and made it stop and continued daydreaming about her girl without care. _When the little girl realized her mom can never stop thinking about her ,the emotionless face of her got a smile [close to a laugh]on it._

After his day work, J went to park his car in the parking area.When he came out from the car,he a man with an umbrella standing near a black car,behind there were few body guard.

"Kid",the man called him.He looked around to check if the man is really calling him or not."Go,tell your father.Tell him Cobblepot is out on bail. Tell him his life will no longer be peaceful".Then the man entered in the car, and went out.

"He was the builder of this place. I gave the money he asked for.He told me that the land value was increased so that he wanted more money. I tried to talk to him,he didn't hear me out.So I complained to the police and filed a case. Jason,don't worry about him.I'll take care of him", Bruce told to Jason.

He wants to spent his life time with Dick peacefully.Now his father brought a gorilla,no a penguin [seriously what's wrong with his walk] in his house,way to go.

"Why dad we have to make problem? We can just give the money he asked for".

"Then?. If everyone just gave him the money in fear,won't he became ambitious.Let it go. I'll deal with him".

"No dad,I don't think-

"Hello uncle, when did come?", Dick entered in. _The little girl is also  following her._ "Jason, did you gave him anything to eat?"

"No"

"Then I'll-

"No,Dick it's already late.I am going home now".

"Already. Didn't auntie come?"

"No,She didn't".

_The little girl took her eyes from her mother to see the stranger .If the look could kill he might be dead by know._

"In sunday I'll come with your aunt,okay Dick".

"Okay,uncle Bruce".

Bruce took his gray color and went home.

 

When he opens the door, everyone in the house was sound asleep.He put the car key in the holder,and went inside. _But he didn't see the cute little girl sitting in the table._ He opens the door of his bed room and fell asleep near his wife.

_The cutie pie looked at a tap near her.The tap suddenly opens.Every tap,tube,pipe are watering by  themselves._

In the morning, 5'o clock Bruce waked up,it is still dark outside.He opens the tap,the water didn't came out. So he turn on the motor and starts to read a book. _Near him the baby girl is looking at her grand father, who reading a magazine._ Then he went to the tap an opened it, still nothing.

He went to the roof tank to see what is wrong. _The baby girl is near the water tank watching her grandpa climbing up._ He takes off the tank's cap and takes a look inside. There is no water,but till now the motor is running.Then he suddenly felt someone pushing from his back.He fell into the tank and get hurt in his head.

"Who is there? who pushed me?",then suddenly the cold water hit his back, then from front,then from everywhere.The tank is too big that can't climb.The water is filling the tank."HELP,PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!"

When the water is half way to his body he tried to swim. Then somehow he grab the mouth of the tank.But tank cap is covering by it's own.

"NO, STOP",the cap hit hard in his hand,in the pain he let go the tank mouth.The cap is completely closed. _The baby girl silently watched as her grandpa was drowning. She waited until there is no sound._

 


	5. The Second Kill

It's 7 AM, the alarm is ringing.Tim is sound asleep.But the alarm is still ringing, so he wakes up and turn it off, then went to the bathroom.While, looking at his face,he washed his face with the tap water.There is something smells. Smells like blood. Then he suddenly realized he is washing his face with blood mixed water.He screamed, "MOM".

Every one in the household, went to the water tank.They called the policemen, they removed the cap and took the body out.Tim and Selina  cried loudly.A mother covered her daughter's eyes, so that the little girl can't see the dead body of Bruce Wayne.

 

There is a phone ringing.No way Jason is going to wake up now.

"Jason, Tim is calling".

"Ask him what?"

"Hello, what is it Tim?"

 

They take the body to the morchari for the postmortem  , Jason is comforting his mother.

Mary comes in the car. _The little girl watched the woman as she steps out of the car.The little girl watched the woman with very serious eyes._

"Dickie, your mother", Dick goes to her widow mother and took her to the widow. Mary sits near Selina and tries to comfort her.

"Mr.Jason",the police men Dave and Roger called him.

"Dad, went to see Jason at night. I don't know when did he arrived home and slept",Tim said.

"He was so normal, when he went home. I can't believe anything".

 

At GCPD, The police men reported the case to Detective John Constantine, while he was watching his favorite serial in his private room with pop corn.

"Sir,This case have three possibilities. Suicide, Murder, Accident.The are very low chance for this case to be a suicide.If someone wants to commit suicide they won't do it like hitting their head and drownig-

"Hit him", John said[He is watching the serial.]

-They will use simple method. From the report of postmortem, this not an accident, it is a murder sir".

"What are you saying?".

"Murder,sir".

"He just escaped a second ago,now he already get caught", John seriously reports about the serial, they turn to look who get caught on the TV.

"Go away",He sooed them out.The pair looked at each other."Hey, and tell someone to bring coffee.Can I just kill you right now, Julie".[the character in the serial].

 

Commissioner office, GCPD , John is reporting it to the commissioner with very serious face.

"Sir,This case have three possibilities. Suicide, Murder, Accident.The are very low chance for this case to be a suicide.If someone wants to commit suicide they won't do it like hitting their head and drownig-

"He speaks like he is the one set this up",Dave murmured to Roger.

-They will use simple method. From the report of postmortem, this not an accident, John Constantine incites says, it is a murder".

And, Gorden lost his patience,"You only came here to say this?"

"Yes,sir"

"Then immediately start the enquiry. Why did you came here and giving a speech".

"Sure,sir.When the good day comes I'll start it".

"Go".

"Bye sir"

"This guy's like him joins the department in the recommendation and torturing us.We have to put them in the encounter group and kill them with rowdies",Gordon said to Detective Bullock.

 

Wayne manor,the police came there to enquiry . J, Dick, Selina, Tim and Mary were in there.

"From the report of the postmortem, your dad is dead by drowning.We don't know why he went up there at dawn-

"Is the lunch ready?",they turn to see Detective John sitting on chair, waiting for lunch[in WAYNE MANOR] 

-We think that it may be a murder".

"Hey", John stands up from where he sat

"Sir"

"What do you mean may be?,You think you can lie to this little boy. Mr.Jason, Sir, this is definitely a cold blooded murder.He can be a hired man - .

_The cute little girl who is hiding behind her mom, comes forward to see who is talking about her._

_-_ or even a terrorist.We have to-,As John sees the arrival of the lunch, he went to eat. Roger couldn't help,but sighed at him, then he turns to see Jason,"Sir, Is there anyone who you can doubt as a enemy for your father or your family?"

"No, there is no-

 

"What ,are you guys are playing?You came here all the way because some little kids told you something.Do you have any idea who I am?", Cobblepot asked at them, as four men guarded him from behind.[Why he is always got someone behind him.Is he trying to show off or something?]

"Then you didn't do anything?", John asked.

"I have no connection with the case".

"Is that it?" 

"It is"

"Hey, he said he didn't do anything so, let's go".

"Sir",Roger called John behind J."They always say like this. We are Police. We have to enquiry".

"I know that, I know".

"Yes,sir"

"But my incites tells why you couldn't done it?", John asked as he faced Cobblepot.

"Sir, For what he did to me, if i wanted to kill, I could have killed him already.Why I am going drown him in the water tank.", J looked at him with hateful.

"You killed my father and acting like you have no idea", J came near to Cobblepot and said.

"Kid,[really again]Do you really think I am the only one who can be your father's enemy?,Go away.Ask your father who did this do him".

And Mr.Oswald Cobblepot have no idea that he just stepped in to the landmine. J violently crabbed his collar."Hey, take away your hand from my coat", he screamed. His body guards made J to let go of him.Tim also Joined in the fight to help his big brother.The two police tries to stop everyone who is fighting.[I mean it.As the brothers and the gang is fighting. What is the Detective DOING?]

John screamed even a pregnant cat could fail with his cry.He is so scared.He yelled."STOP, Stop fighting, Are you idiots? Don't you have brain? I'll leave.I can't fight."Although Roger tries to stop him,"Sir".

"Don't come to me", He ran as fast as he could and sits into the police car.

 

The funeral was finished.They buried Bruce's body in the graveyard. Jason did what he have to do as a son. _Even our little princess showed her respects to her grand father as she stands near her mother._

"Mom, is very upset.For a change I am going to send mom and Tim, to France for 6 months", Jason said to his wife.

"Jason, you have to be strong",said a relative and went away.

"Take your mom with you and go home. I'll stay here for night and finish my job at site then I'll come home".

"You take care",then Dick gives a big hug that J needed the most now.Dick still stands there waiting for the answer, J shaked his head as he will.

 

It the apartment,Dick and her mom Mary were sleeping in the same bed. _The little girl is standing near her mom, watching her grand mother,with the emotionless face in her white dress._

The door opened. Mary yawned and went into the bathroom. _The little baby saw as her grandma went inside the bathroom.She looked at the door handle and it locked  itself._ _The little one silently watched as her grandma trying to open the door.As seconds went up,she tries fast to open,then Mary called for Dick._

"Dick",Dick comes as her mother called her.

"Dick, come here the door is not opening. I think it stacked. Dickie".

_As the little one sees her mom trying to open the door, she saw her grandma already opened it._

"What happened, mom".

"I don't know, but something stacked", as she closed the door,she said,"I was scared" with a smile on her face.

_The little one watched silently,as the both women went to their room._

In the morning, Dick is preparing for her job.

"Dickie, where is Jason? I want to tell him before I leave".

_The little bird looks at her grandma with her innocent face._

"Just call him,mom".

"No, Dickie, Jason was very sad that day. I want to say some words as comforting, then I'll go station. Dick nods her head then said,"Fine,I'll call the taxi". _The little one is still looking at her granny._

 

The driver put the luggage in the back of the car, and rides near the park.

"Mom", Mary saw her daughter calling her.

"Driver, stop" and the car stopped.

"There is a urgent case in the hospital, they called me.I'll drop you in the site then I'll take the taxi to the hospital.[You may ask when the hospital is near Dickie's apartment, why she is asking for a ride.It's because Dick don't want her mom to get lost.Last time  something happened and it took forever for Dick and Uncle John to find her and don't wants to hurt her feelings so she lie to her. ]

"Okay, come inside",the tries to open up the car's door,as Dick has her hand full with the files,but she couldn't."Driver why it's not opening?",the driver comes and opens the door.She moved aside for her daughter to sit near her. _The little bird is sitting near the driver seat,she watched as her mom get inside the car.[You know what she didn't want her mom to get inside, as things got difficult she just let her in.]_

Dick took her,mom right in front of the building, where her husband could be.[And if she says "I'll took you to Jason",she'll say "Very cute, I am your mommy, you are not mine". But she still wants to save her mom from getting lost or from getting killed even though she had no idea].

"How about I'll give a call to Jason".

"No need,I'll take care of it,you have a case to attend".

"Bye". _The little cutie pie stars as her granny going into the site as sitting in the car._ Dick took her leave.

Mary finds the building where her son-in-law was.It's not the same building that Dick said but close to it. Jason was standing in the balgan, giving orders.

 

"Good, now go to the ground floor",Eric told Frank who has the controller of the lift. They both are checking the elevator whether it is working or not.

"Okay,sir", the reply comes.The elevator went to the ground floor.

When Mary was looking for a way to go up, the lift landed near her. She opens it and get inside.

"I told you to go to the down floor, why are you coming back?",Eric yelled at Frank.

"I didn't do anything but it is coming up".

"Then stop it",then Frank stops the lift.

"Sir,I am trying"

Then the lift stops at the 13th floor. Mary looks forward to see the door open, but it didn't. She pressed the open button, still not opening.Suddenly the elevator goes up. _Near her she didn't noticed the little cutie pie._

"Hey, I told you to go down, not to come up". _  
_

"Sir, I can't do anything".

_The little one notices that her granny tries hard to stop the lift._

Eric is still shouting and Frank is still pleading as the lift is coming up.

"Turn the power off",Eric yelled, quickly Frank turn it off and everything went red[The emergency light color is red]

"What happened?", Jason asks his fellow co-workers.They don't know why the power turned off too.They went down to see what happened. _  
_

Eric yells at Frank,"What the hell, even the power is off, It is still coming up.

"F**k, now it turned off by itself".

"I can't even under stand sir".

Mary starts to knock the door as the lift reached 15th floor.She cried,"HELLO, is anybody is there?,The lift is not opening". _The little one watched her knocking and screaming at the door helplessly._

Mary looked up to see if anybody there. There is a fan for air to get in and out. _The little princess is now on the lift,she watched her granny though the fan._

(clak)The cable of the elevator was cut.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"Sir,sir,sir-,Frank went down to see how to stop the lift.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

 


	6. The calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HAPPY BIRTH DAY JASON!!!"  
> https://in.pinterest.com/pin/ARNf3uBa94KYoc5YM_T0-b9rW9qlLqpV-3IJqPYpuWnf74P_WtDs5Dw/.

The lift hits the ground floor.

(DAM) Jason turns to see what hit the ground. Everyone in the site ran to see what hit the ground.

"What happened?", someone asks.

"How did you fixed the lift?", Jason asked Frank who comes down at the moment.

"We don't know sir, we were just checking, I don't how this happened".

"Do something about this, Don't you know we have to finish the contract in one month", Jason yelled at Frank.

"We'll do it sir", he murmured.

At night in their apartment, Dick is drawing a girl, it's been so long so she wants to draw something and took the drawing note with her , as she waits for Jason. The girl is wearing dress, she is turned back, looking at her right side. _The little girl comes from her behind to see what is her mom is doing. She sees the pencil drawing,then smiles and whispers, "Dami".[So, her mom can't hear her].Then she looks at Dickie, she is really  enjoying what she is doing._

Then there is a sound, no a music.Dick felt familiar and turned to see the musical carousel toy.The toy is playing alone by itself again.The window cottons were flying in the air. Dick turned her lift to see anyone, then the music stops. She stared at it with her confusing face.But she didn't mind it and stared drawin g.

Jason's car arrived.He closed the door as he entered in his apartment. Dick is sleeping peacefully. _There is a little hand was in her hip._ Jason went to change his cloths.

 

In the morning, while they both drinking their coffee,Jason asked about her mother.

"Where is your mother?"

"Mom went home", then she suddenly realized something was wrong."She came to site to tell about her leaving".

Jason looked at Dick,"Came to site. When?".

"I am the one who dropped her".

"No, I did't see".

Dick reached for her smart phone to call her mom. She knows that if she is lost, she'll surely call her.But there were no calls, so where did she went?

At the same, time J's phone rings.He attends the call. He's eyes got widen as he hears the call.He didn't speak, didn't even going to hear anymore.He slowly lifted his head to see her. She is still trying.

 

The red car came to the site. There were people, lot of people. Some men were lifting something from the same lift that hits. As the car stopped, Dick ran quickly and reached the 'something'. When she sees her mom's dead body, she tries to wake her mom.

"Mom, mom", Jason was holding her,trying to calm her down. When they took Mary's body away, all see can see is her hand that Dick tries to hold. All she say is mom. J was still trying and falling to comfort her. 

Frank came to him. He Pleaded,"I am sorry, sir. We didn't know she'll be there, if we know we could have save her, we don't know how did she get there".Dick was staring at the way, where her mom was went. _The little girl was too sad as her mom cries. With a almost crying face she stared at her mom._

They went to the funeral, Uncle John came.When he sees her beloved sister's body, he cried like a baby.Suddenly he crabbed he heart (Ahh) and fell down,"Someone call the ambulance", J said.Their relative's took him to the hospital. J did every riturals to his mother-in-law as a son. _  
_

 

At their apartment J was checking for messages, Dick was pretending like she already slept. J worried for her, but he could't do anything.

 

J parked his car in the parking place and walked in the way. He sees a black car is at the entrance. Cobblepot nears J and he didn't dare look J. So J took his eyes from him.

"Kid, I know what you are thinking.[Facing J] I have no connection with your family matters. I did mad at your dad, but not bad as to kill an entire family. What can I do?, my bad time. If you have any problem with your family or if you want anything, you can gladly ask me. I came here to say this", he patted J's shoulder as he is a kid. J watched as the back car went away from his eye sight.

He came in to see, Dick is staring at the table. _Near her the little child was also sitting near her in the sofa and staring._

"How many days are you going to stay like this?"

"If I did take mom to you, it won't happened?", _the little one turns to see her mom._

"Don't blame yourself for this",he sits near her and rubbed her head like she is a cat. Tears were standing in her eyes."Don't worry about anything,everything will be alright",Tears went down as she speaks," I want to see Uncle John".

"We'll change him in the normal ward in three days. For now it's good not to disturb him", the doctor said to them, in the ICU ward.

At the way of the exit to the hospital, they met Dr.Leslie Thompkins.

"Dickie"

"Dr.Thompkins"

"I heard about everything, ". _The little one watched the stranger._  "In one week two of your family". _She stars with her silent face._ "I am sorry, uncle will be fine and call me for your every need",Dick danced her head as yes.Doc touched her shoulder and said "Take care". _The little girl stops following her mommy._

_As the red car went home, the little girl was sitting in the back seat of a violet color car._ The doc opens the door,sits in the driver seat and puts her coat in the next seat.

The car went in the highway.Without worrying Leslie is riding like she always drive. Suddenly the water from the glass cleaner starts spaying. She tried to turn it off, but nothing is working. As she is careful in the trying she didn't see what is in front of her. As she hits a two lights [a two light vehicle], the seat balloon went big. (bang) Her car turned and a lorry hits her side. While she screams , he car rolled from the high place to down.The car stops rolling and she is ALIVE but no, she can't open the door up then the AC went off. The car stands there with it's top on the ground, her hand was searching for something no, anything to open the door, before it's too late. _The little girl is standing alone near the damaged car, waits for the the doc's hands to stop it's searching._

 

The couple went to the funeral, showed their respects. Roger suddenly got them in his eyes and looked at Dave.

"Sir", they both turned to see the police men,"What are you doing here?",Dick watched them with her suspicious eyes[really Dickie bird, I thought you never can see something,{like a toy playing by itself} suspicious].

"She is our family, doctor,we know them for many years. We saw her in the hospital yesterday. ",says J."When we heard about her death, we were shocked", the two men looked at each other. _The little girl was looking at them with her emotionless face._

 

In the investigation room at GCPD, the couple is sitting in front of Detective John Constantine and near him Roger and Dave are standing in the each side.

"There is a connection between the three murders and you",(Ding) he pressed the bell in front of Dick.

"Sir, What are you saying?-then Dick was stopped by J.

"Sir, Is there someone you know can kill their own mother and father-in-law.

"Correct, who else do?",he questions them as sees Roger then Dave and Dave said no to him

"It is a good question and logical", J looked John like someone in being an idiot[it's J or John].

"Sir, but the three who were died saw Dickie as their last person", Roger sured.

"Then the three of them were died because they couldn't breath. There is a strong co-incidence in it",Dave demanded.

"I know that,I know",then John turns to the pair and said,"But Contstantine incites says they all are murder".

"Sir,please stop this, don't speak like a child", J said seriously.

"Like a child, Am I the one talking like a child or the killer himself", everyone is confused because of the sentence."You did't understand, did you? In the doctor's car that had the accident, the every doors were child locked. But there is no child. Why?. How? Did you find this matter, did you find this matter, I FIND THIS MATTER. I AM POLICE". Then he murmured to Roger,"It came in flow, It is okay, isn't it?".

"Super sir",said Roger,then he turns to Dave for an other praise, he shacked his head as yes with widen eyes. John turns to see the pair with his wild smile."There is no answer for the questions I ask to you, is there?But I'll find that murderer. I'll bring him to the Justice.I'll get him a death sentence! No matter what a big shot he is! Let us see HE or this John Constantine. _The little girl suddenly comes between her mama and papa to see who dares to challenge her with her similar emotionless face._

 

Their apartment bell is ringing. Dick opens the door to see her Uncle John stands there.

"Uncle John, How are you?"

"I am fine",he patted Dick's head.

"How is your body?"

"It's fine", he answered as he walk in to the home. J was with his bag and all,ready to go to the work.

"Uncle, when did you discharged?", J asked. _AS they speaks, the little angle is staring at the stranger, like he is the one that she is going to kill._

"Uncle, I'll go for work, you can speak with Dickie"

"Oh,yes"

"Bye", J said with his warm smile and Dick nodded with a smile. J closed the door.

 

"I don't know who did the sin, but it is hurting our family", Dick's warm smile that lift by J gone in a second. She stars at her uncle."You don't worry.All will be well if we perform some rituals".

"No, uncle I don't want to, Jason won't believe in this",when Dick was young he saw many magicians and of the do real ones too,so he can believe but J on the other hand is a catholic, he won't believe any non-sense.

"You are little children, you won't understand.This things are greater then our knowledge.If we do something about this, everything that is hanging on us will go away. I am telling you for your good", Dick nodded her head.

 

 

On her way to her room, Dick noticed something wrapped in a gift cover. She takes the cap of the box and sees the frame of their wedding. Jason and Dick were in the image. She takes that in her happily and searches for a better place to put and placed it in the place were everyone can look.Then she took the group image, when she tries place it somewhere she noticed something. In the photo there were,  Dr.Leslie, Auntie Selina, Uncle Bruce between them Tim then J and Dick then mom, Uncle John and his wife and their children.

'I don't know who did the sin, but it is hurting our family'

'The three of them were died because they couldn't breath.There is a strong co-incidence in it'.

 'In the doctor's car that had the accident, the every doors were child locked. But there is no child. Why?'

As she steps forward, she saw her drawing book was opened and it says 'DAMI'.

'Driver the door is not opening'.

'Sir, but the three who were died saw Dickie as their last person'

'In sunday I'll come with your aunt,okay Dick'

'No need, I'll take care of it,you have a case to attend'

'Take care'

'She is pregnant' 

(slap)'What have you done'

'You brought shame to this family'

'Look what are you saying before you speak'

'Sir,why we have to look after our speech'

 

 

 

 

In Hope Hospital, 5 years ago....

"What happened is happened.There is no use for us to fight, our children's future is important",said Uncle John.

"I thought about the same too.Wedding is the only result."said Bruce. J turns to see his dad.Dick did none.

"How that can happen?",the men faced the widow,"she is trying to join in the medical course.I want her to become a doctor. That's my dream and now...,your boy have to study well and get a job,then only we have to speak about their future." J also joined their group.

"You are correct too, but what we can do now"

"We'll just wait for more 5 years"

Leslie interrupts"Then what about the baby?",Dick titled her head to look at them.

"Aportion it",Bruce said.Dick turned to see anyone who can deny this.

"Yes, aportion it",Mary said.Now Dick is standing. She walks towards them.

"Mom.I'm sorry.I made a mistake.(sob)But let's not do this.Please."

"Don't speak a word.What is right and what to do,now go"

"Dad", J can't just watch her cry.

"Shut up", then J didn't dare.

But Dick is not going to give she can't never."Doctor,Please tell them,tell them to not do".

"Don't worry too much,I'll take care of it.Only 10 minutes.These things always happens.Don't be afraid."

"Uncle,uncle tell mom to not do,"he crossed his hands and looked away."If it is your girl, will you accept this?"

"If my girl did the same thing I should have killed her",Dick took a step back, but no she can't.

Quickly,she walks towards J,"J,J,It is our child[He didn't dare to face her].Why are you not doing anything?Open your mouth,say you won't do."

And J know it is his fault, so he have to face it.He tried but he could barely face her,"Dickie bird, they-,they are telling for our own good.They also conformed that we can marry each other.Just let's do what they want us to do".

That words were enough to make Dick's world to collapse.She didn't thought J could be this kind of selfish.She knows he is selfish like a kid who masters a toy,But he could even gave up their own baby for something,even though it is a 13 days unborn baby,a life is always a li-As,she steps back her world became black,She couldn't stand but only stare at J.Everyone is selfish.they only caring about their life and their status.Maybe she is also became selfish now not caring about others feelings and only thinking about her unborn  _baby-_

Leslie got her before even she tries to fall.Everyone surrounded her.

"Doctor,what happened?",Mary asked.

"She is pregnant so she is weak.And she is a major,no one can force her,SISTER"

They put Dick in the bed.All Dick did is stare.She speaks like she is supporting Dick,but her doing...(OUCH)She gave her a injection.

Leslie smiled and said,"Don't get emotion without need,your health is important" .

Dickie turned to see who are standing outside.Everyone she could think now is standing in the door,she want to see them 'but the image is getting dark and darker.

Leslie nodded at them and they were relieved as there is no one who can opposite their decision is awake.As Dick still fights the drugs though her body, J felt something heavy in his heart.If he won't stops watching ,she'll remains staring him. So turned away to not to face Dick and it is enough for Dick to give up.

 

 

She watched the photo again.Now,she remembers every word they used and how they died.But there is still one is not died.Uncle John.She rushed to her phone and called him.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello,Dickie"

"Hello,uncle where are you?"

"Yeah,I can hear you ,tell me what is the matter is?"

(DHOOM)"Uncle"

 

_ The little girl is watching her grand pa killed as a container fell from above.She is also sitting in one of the container with her emotionless _ face.Dick brings his phone down. She starts to look around her with fear.

She remembers the time her cloth being pulled and the pen holder starts to spin by itself.In the air her drawing starts to spin it stopped at the first blank paper.

"Dami"

_ The little one sits on the container turns to see who is calling her. _

The window cottons are flying because of the air.She starts walk across the room.

"Dami"

_ The little girl is walking behind her mom. _

"Dami"

Dick turns to see if anyone behind her,but there is no one.She searched the windows for any movement.Then she hears it again.The music from the musical carousel horse toy.She turns to see.She slowly came near it. _The girl is near the toy waiting for mom ._

_"MOTHER",with a lot of love in her heart and smile in her face she called her mom._

Dick is sure to hell,she did hear someone,no,no,no,her little lovely girl,calling her mother but no she couldn't see her.All she can watch is the carousel toy.Dick closed her mouth with her hands and fell in her kneels.She couldn't lovely baby but cry with her mouth open.She starts to search for her, she can't just give up her little bird again, like she did Jason, five years ago.

"Dami",she called her softly.

"Dami",she want to call her but,she can't call anymore,all she can now do is cry.

"DAMI".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to finish this before I go college,but no i can type fast . GOD, me am too slow.I'll try my best to finish. But i won't make promises. Sorry for so many death, i just can't control Dami, that's the problem.And in this i am almost near the half of the story and there is still a loooooong way to go.Someone please help me with this slow typing:\


	7. The trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gone crazy.>_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys i am back :)  
> Sorry I took too long to post this. but i hope i'll satisfy you this chapter.

  Jason is sitting in the chair, working on the designings. Then his phone starts ringing. Police officer Dave is calling him. He attends the call.

“Jason”

“Yes, sir. Did you find any clues”

Dave was standing near the huge container which had been smashed on a man.

“ Is there any one working on the export business in your family?”

“yes, sir”

“50 or 50+ years old. Skin colour white. Average height.”

“yes, sir. Dick’s uncle.”

“Oo... yesterday did he came to see you and dick?”

“Yes, after he discharged from the hospital, he came to visit us”. Why? . ”Why are you suddenly asking like this?. What happened?”

“I am sorry. He is dead.”

A chill feeling run though Jason’s body. He slowly took the cell phone off of him.

 

Dick is trying to call, Jason. Jay took the call.

“Dickie”, said softly, got the silent as his answer.

“Your uncle....”-“dead huh”, Dick replied without hesitation. Jason don’t know what to say. There was a silent for a moment. Jason slowly turns off the call.

 

 

The funeral had been done. Somehow Dick didn’t cry at all. she looked at his, with sadness. She turns to see J, who was looking at the ground.

 

**"Dickie bird, they-,they are telling for our own good. They also conformed that we can marry each other. Just let's do what they want us to do".**

 

She remembered what Jason said five years ago. Remembered a Jay also agreed to kill her unborn baby.

_The little one watched her father, near her mother. She who has no emotion on her face._

 

GCPD.

“sir, if we can put Dick in custody and did enquiry, surely we can get some clue about this whole thing, sir”, said Roger to detective John Constantine.

“Are you fool”, he said with his serious tone.”Whoever the girl meet is dead. Are you telling me to meet that girl?. I understand now, I am your target huh?. If I die, you’ll get in my job, won’t you?”.

“Sir, no sir.”

“I told you to close the case, but you are giving ideas to close me. Go away.”

“Sir , I didn’t mean in that way sir..”

“I don’t wanna know what do you mean or bean..., everything is accident. Go and close that file.”

Roger now staring at John.

“I said goooo....”, John roared.

“Ok, sir”

 

 

 Jaydick apartment.

Jason is walking through hall way.

Dickie is following him.

He entered in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Dickie is standing in the door way, blocking him. He passed her and took knife, turned then surprised by seeing Dick who is standing in front of him. Dickie swallowed hard, seeing J with her widen baby blues. Then she turned her neck to search...

“Jay, I...”-

“What happened to you?”, he put his arm around Dick.

She turns her head to see where that sound coming from. It is that toy again. They both stared at the toy. It is singing, and the horses were spinning slowly.

“ I want to speak to you.... alone.”, J looked at her in horror in that empty room. The carousel toy stopped spinning.

 

J took her in his red coloured car. They were driving in the highway.

“You said you want to talk.”

“Mmm”

“ What do you want to talk?”

“ Jason, what I'm going to tell you may be shocking. Hard to believe, too. But, it's the truth.” , he looked at her.

“Dami, our baby, is ...”, she said everything she finds about Dami’s being.

 

 

**“Dami”**

**_“Mother”,_ ** **she fell on her knee, with tearing eyes.**

**“Dami... Dami... I want to see you... please”, she plead in front of the empty doorway.**

**_“They made me like this... like you can’t see me.”_ **

**Dick was crying, then she suddenly remembered something.**

**“Then, are you the one who killed them?”**

**_“yes”_**

**“Why Dami... why...-”**

**“They all are bad, mother. They took me away from you. We don’t need anyone. You and I are enough.”**

 

Jay listened to her, with his eyes fixed on Dickie.

“Who told us to abort Dami, were all dead, except you. Dami won’t let you. She is going to kill you next. Jay if Dami shouldn’t touch you, I have to stay with you... always.”

 

_From the back seat, Dami listens to everything her mother says to her father. She looks at her father, who didn’t speak a word”_

“Please, understand me”, Dick said it with her tiny voice.

Jay turns to see her. “Mmm”, she said it like a little girl who is trying her father to spend time with her. Jay didn’t say anything, just driving, watching the road and his wife.

 

Morning, their apartment.

When Jay wakes up, he finds someone near him, staring at him.

“Dickie”, the voice is clear. “Didn’t sleep?”, he received a nod.

“ What are you doing without sleeping all night?”

“Sshhhh...., Don’t speak aloud. Dami going to hear you.”, J looked at her, then the bed and her.

 

 

Crescent hospital, DR. Antony Gonsalvez, Psychiatrist.

Dick gave Jay, the ‘really J...’ look. Jay turns to face the doctor.

“Then you didn’t believe me, huh?”, now its Jason’s time to give the ‘really Dickie’ look.

_Dami went near the table, and stared at the colourful pen holder and started playing with it._

“Don’t worry, Dick. We have tablets for everything. We can cure this.”, said doctor.

“No, it’s not like I don’t believe you. But, you are always upset with the abortion, the child, then our family members deaths-“

“It is quite natural. You don’t-“

“Alas, Doctor why are you not believing me? I don’t have anything”.” Dami, no”, she said to the pen holder.

“Doctor, you have to believe me-”, doctor nods and looks at the holder.”-Jay’s father, my mom,-”, but there is no one.”-doctor, uncle were killed by Dami-”, now Jay too looked at the holder to find something, no anything. But no there is nobody. Jay know Dick is always strong, in everything, her decision, her thoughts. But to think that his pretty bird is broken badly, that she is speaking to something that no one can see.... whoa did he just broke Dickie...No, he should’ve been careful with his baby bird.” -Now she is going to kill Jason, doctor please believe me, try to understand me-”,The males exchange their look with each other.”-If Jay is with me she won’t do anything to her. It is safe for Jay to stay with me.- ”

“Yeah yeah”, the doctor reached for the pen holder and placed it near him.

“Please, tell him to stay with me-”

“Relax, relax Dick. Take this two tablet for night, you can sleep aloud. After, one week, if this continuous please take her here again. We can another tablet. Don’t worry Dick you are a doctor right”.

They left the room.

“Jason...Jason...Why did you brought me here?, Do you think I am crazy? Jaybird, Dami won’t let you. It is only safe if you are with me. Please... please... understand me.”

Jay didn’t say anything just nodded his head.

_The little one watched her mom and dad as she grabbed mother’s dress._

 

Martha speciality hospital.

“Long leave, ok, when are you going to join again?”, asked the head doctor.

“Don’t know”, said Dickie as she gave the letter.

 

 

 

Jay turned on the car, Dick ran and entered in the car. In the office everywhere Jay went she followed. She was blocking Jay’s way sometimes or getting the awkward look from the other workers. But she don’t know she is not the only one who is following Jay.

_That cutie pie just went wherever her mom went, so that she can also watch her dad._

Their apartment

J tried to put the plant pot, in the bolgani but it sliped from his hand and broke down.

“JASON”

“No, it is just the pot”, she went inside.

He entered in their bed room. His phone started ringing.

“Tell me, what happened? Is it? Everyone is fine right, huh? Idiot. Tell them to stay put, I’ll be there in twenty.

_The little bird watched her dad going somewhere. She looked at her mother who is busy in the kitchen._

Dick went inside the bedroom with coffee cup.

“Jaybird coffee. Jason”, she started searching for everywhere.”JAY bird”

“JASON”, she shouted as she saw her husband went for his car. Jay didn’t give a damn for her shouting and went.

She went inside crapped her phone, called J.

“Hey Dick, argent –“

“Jason I told you not to left without me”.

“Dickie, there is a big accident in the new site. I’ll come back in minutes”

“Jason, please come back. I’ll come with you”

“Dickie bird, please stop this madness.”

“ Jay”

“Nothing will happen to me, I’ll be back”, He cut the call. She tried to call again he put it in silent. She look at the carousel toy but it didn’t spins.

_The baby bird looked at her father, who was driving. She was sitting next to the driver sit, watching her father silently._

Dick came to the ground floor.

“Taxi, taxi Please stop. Please go”

“Where you want to go madam?”

“I’ll tell you please Go”, She called him like million times but no J didn’t answer.

“Bro, Please drive fast”

“I’ll go fast, but tell me where do you wanna go first”

“Please, go I’ll tell you”

She gives call to the company. The security took the phone.

“hello”

“Hello, Is  Jason there?”

“Sorry, there is no one here”, he cuts the call.

“wait, is anyothere there. Hello? Hello?”

“Madam, I have other rides, tell me where to go, or call other taxi”

“police station”

The taxi stops in front of police station. Dick stately went to the Detective room. On the way she met officer Roger.

“Dick... What happened?”

“Officer Where is detective John? I want-“,same time john came out and a file to Roger.

“I am John, what to you-“

“Sir, Jason-“

“AIIIIOOOOO MOMMMMMMY”, he rushed in to the near cell, and locked himself inside.

“Sir one minute....”

“Why did you come here? I never asked you to come here huh?-”,answering her from behind the wall.”-go away, If you are here it is danger for us”

“Sir, please sir. Jason will die, if you won’t save him”

“How do you know he will die?”

“Even if i answered you won’t understand. Our unborn baby Dami, is the one who is killing everyone. She is the one who is going to kill Jason too. Please sir, you are the one who has to find him. ”

“If i saved your Jason, who is going to save me, GO AWAY.”

“Sir  please sir, he is not even taking his phone-“

“Hey who is there, take her out of here”, Dave and Roger who are listen to her story, took her out. John didn’t dare to come out, until she went.

 

 

 

Jason reached the site. A man came towards him and reports about the damages. He turn on his phone, He scolds at them for being an ass. In same time Dick tries to call him again, he looked at the cell phone and cut it off. He didn’t take as she tries again and again in the taxi.

_The little one watched her father scolding the workers from the first floor. A few steps away from him she saw a pit which is covered by a yellow colour cover._

 

 

“Madam, where do you wanna go?”, the same taxi driver asked the girl one more time. She looked confused, don’t know where to go. Then she saw a advertisement which is hanging in a building about a building construction .

**“We have to finish this project  in one  month”**

“Brother, go to OMR .

 

_The girl watched the workers and a crane. As she watched the yellow cover it flew away from the top of the pit._

The taxi arrived at the site. Dick watched a Jay stands on a tiny shaped mountain.

“Bro, stop the car please”

_The little one saw her mother, getting out of the taxi._

“JASON”, he  didn’t turn.

“JASON....”, She starts run towards him.

_Dami slowly moved the crane, which held a rod towards her father._

The worker didn’t know but he couldn’t control the crane. He shouted to Jason, who is still at scolding them.

“SIR SIR sir”

Dick saw the crane moving towards her husband. She ran fastly in her bare feet, shouting, “JASON”

_The little one watched her mother, so she increases the speed of crane._

“Hey you there. What do you think you are doing?”, Jay shouted to a worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know i am a bad girl, but guys .do u want jay to die or not. :0.


	8. The ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy x-mas ...  
> Advanced Happy new year...  
> HAPPY READING;)

(clanckkk-dhom....dhom...dhom)

With a great sound the rod hit the barrel nearby, and the barrel fell in pit.

They both rolled off from that tiny mountain. Everyone in the unit, came to see what’s going on.

_The baby bird is watching this silently._

J turns to see who saved him from that rod, and watched the workers who is looking at the pit which is way too deep.

“Jason”, said Dickie in her small voice and hugged him. J watched the workers as he hugged Dick tightly. He knows she needs it. He knows he needs it.

 

 

GCPD

**“Our unborn baby Dami, is the one who is killing everyone”.**

**“In the doctor's car that had the accident, the every doors were child locked. But there is no child. Why?”**

**“She is the one who is going to kill Jason too”**.

John was sitting in the empty room alone, thinking.

 

Catholic Church.

“Dickie, you do really have to save me. But in the site, you can just roll from everywhere”, he came near her and touch her hand. “ Please, stop worrying about this non-sense. Please”

“Jason, you don’t know. It is Dami and That is Dami’s plan to kill you”.

“Come on, Dickie-

“Child, I don’t know what is your problem-“, said priest. They both stands from their chair. “But the problem is not between you, right. Sometimes the sin we did in the past, will affect our daily life. If we want to get rid of it, we have to perform some rituals”. Jay had the smug smile on his face. “Please, meet the man in St. John’s church. He may help you”.

“Uncle also suggested him. Can we call him, now?”, she looked at J for permission.”If it is done, everything will be alright. Huh?”.

“ I don’t know it cure or not. But, we can try if it’s cures you”.

 

 

*Jason was sitting in his apartment next Dickie. There are many things like the bible, holy water, rosary, candles etc. The man was whispering something that he don’t understand. He looked at Dickie, who was staring at a candle’s light. The man looked at Dick and Dick looked at him. She heard a girl screaming, ” _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...................”_  

Someone is calling her, _”MOTHER  MOTHER Please TELL him to stop ma MOTHER it’s hurting aaahhhh... aaiiioooo MOM please ma it’s hurting.....”_

 Dick closed her eyes tightly and she saw a little girl who is burning in the flame of the candle, she wave her little hands so fast hoping the fire will go away from her. The man is still whispering the creepy things. Jay watched his wife as she trying to control herself.

“MAAAA....”,She suddenly closed her ears.*

Dick suddenly wakes up from her nightmare, her breathing is going up and down. Jay also woke up in sudden.

“Dickie, What happened?”

She was staring at the wall. Then nods her head as no. Someone was using the door bell. Jason gets from his bed and went to check. Before he can move, Dick stopped him.

“I’ll go”

She opens the door. There are a headman and three other men.

“My name is Joshuwa. Jason, Dick house is this huh?”

Jay looked at them from the hall.

“No... There is no one with that name here”, She told them. Jay knows that it is rare for Dick to lie. She always has the reason for lies. He watched the show silently. The man looked at the board that is hanging in the door. It say,’JAY & DICKIE’. Then he looked at Dick.

“They called me from this address”

“No one called from this house, and asked someone to come here”, She said it strongly.

“Please... go”, then she shuts the door. Jay entered inside the bed room. She walks in the hall then turn to see the carousel toy.

“Dami”

There is a silence.

“Dami...”

She lets her breath out as she watches the carousel toy starts spinning with its melody. She smiled at it and went inside the bed room.

 

 

OMR, the new working site.

“Sir, the crane moved by itself and hit the barrels “, said a worker to detective John. John told Roger to take note of it. The pair( Dave & Roger) asked question to workers, while John looked around the area.

They went to the place where the doctor’s cat met with the accident. John looked around and found there are CCTV camaras.

“CCTV footage....”, he asked Dave as he pointed it to him.

GCPD

“Roger did you bring all the death certificate back?”

“Yes, sir”

“Dave, where is the CCTV footage?”

“here sir”

“Good, Kiran Did you checked the files, I asked you to check it one hour ago”.

“Roger also brought the post-mortem reports”

Kiran gave the file he asked for.

“Why are you still keeping this here, Dave go and take a print out”, That Roger was so proud as he realised that he works under a good man.

 

 

 

J’s work place.

“Dickie, it is a important board meeting, I’ll be back in ten meets”

“No ... I’ll come with you too...”

“No. sit here, I’ll be back”

He watched her as he entered the room with a file in his hand, he don’t want her to come behind him without noticing.

He sat in front of DR. Antony, who is waiting in the board meeting room.

“Dick”

“She is outside, doctor”, she watched her husband and a man who showed her his back side.

“I thought about this, it is a syndrome.”

“Yes, doctor, I don’t know what to do? I want my Dick to get cure and I’ll do anything for that. Please doctor, you have to do something”

“Dick thinks, if she wasn’t with you, something will happen to you. That is the problem, so see it is very simple-“, _the little one watched them with her green eyes, while sitting on the another empty chair._ ”-first we have to take the fear from her. You to show her, that even if you are not with her you won’t die. If she believes it, she’ll be back to normal again.”

“I don’t think she’ll leave me for a second”

“Two days, at least two days you have to leave from her. You have to stay in the place where Dick can’t find you. No one should know where you went. Turn off your phone. After two days go infront of Dick, she’ll believe that you are alright. Give it a try. I think this simple psychological test could be her best treatment.”

J nodded his head with hope.

Dick watched J as he left the room.

“Shall we go?”

Dick nodded her head and they left the place.

 

 

GCPD

“That footage”, John pointed his hands towards the screen.

“Is this sir?”, the man asked.

“Yes. Forward please forward.”

There is car arrived in the screen.

“stop stop stop. Zoom it zoom. Wait the car wiper automatically....... maybe... maybe what Dick told us maybe true, why her unborn baby can’t come and kill them.”

Dave and Roger shared their look.

“I want see Dick now”.

 

 

 

Dick was sleeping in her bedroom. She wakes up as she heard the clock’s hand moving sound. She wondered why the room is so silent and there is a empty side in her bed. She realised something wrong. She suddenly wakes up and looked around. Went to bathroom,

“Jason...”, no sound. Went to hall,

“Jasonn......”, went to the balgani to see if his car is still in the place, but yes the red one is still in it’s place. She took the phone out of charger and called him.

“The number you are calling is switched off....”, she cuts it and tries again.

“The number you are calling is switched off at the moment, please call again later.”

She ran to the hall and stood in front of the carousel toy. She looked around and...

“Dami...”, no answer, she looked around and called...

“Damii....”.

She opened the door in a hurry, and came to the ground floor where J’s car is parked and took the car without a second thought.

 

 

Meanwhile....

Jason arrived in front of Ron’s apartment.

“Hello Jaybird”.

“Hey Ron”

“What happened, you have your own manor in Gothem, why did you asked for my guest house.”

“Too much work, so I thought of taking break for two days.”

“Its okay, the basement is ready for you to stay, feel comfortable. No one going to disturb you. Watchman won’t be here. You have to take care for food for you’re self. Okay”

“Thanks”

“Okay bye”, the man took his blue coloured car and left.

Jason entered inside the apartment, it is neat.

_The little one was sitting in the sofa watching her father entering in._

He placed his bag in the table and looked around. He sat in the queen sized bed and covering his mouth as he started his thought about Dick.

 

 

Dick drives the car to the company, where J works. A co-worker of Jason stepped in front of her blocking her view as she tried to look.

“Where is Jason?”

“Jason... he took leave for two days. You don’t know?”

“Leavea..... Do you know where he went?”

“I don’t know, any problem? Are you okay?”

“Yeah....”.

 

 

 

The police car arrived in front of J’s apartment building.

John went and saw the door of their apartment is wide open. He pressed the door bell. No one answered. He clapped the door with his hands and called,

“Dickie.... Mr. JASON.....”, no one answer so he went inside.

“Dick... Jason... Excuse me is anyone here?”

 

 

Dick went to the site where Jay works his project.

“Yes madam”

“Is Jason is here?”

“ No, madam. He didn’t come to work.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“No madam”

She looked at the building and ran towards her car. She was so upset and don’t know what to do. She just drives the car and keeps looking at the both side of the road, believing she could find her J in the roadside.

 

 

 

“Hey give me that Dick’s number”, John asked Dave while driving the car in the main road.

“No sir... we don’t have Dick’s number sir. We have Jason’s number, sir”

“Idiot, Jason’s number is switched off.”

“Sorry sir”

“If someone came to complain don’t you know to get their number.”

“Sorry sir, I was-“, John cuts the call. He knows that he had no right get angry at the first place, he is the one who didn’t takes the case seriously, if he did, he could- no its not the time for this, he have to search for Dick and save Jason.

 

 

 

Dick went another construction site, to check on him.

“Brother, did you see Jason here?”

“ I don’t know, Sir didn’t come here.”

She looked around the building. But she couldn’t find him.

While driving she tried to call Jason again,

“The number you are calling is switched off at the moment, please call again later.”

Dick want to cry, she want to cry out loud. To think that she is the one that brought Jason and Dami in this situation. Who Jason could be already...and Dami.... No its not the time for this, Jason is alive and Dick believes it with all her heart and she definitely know that her baby won’t have killed her father, she definitely won’t have....

She searched... and searched.....and searched...........................

The sun sets on the west, but she still believes nothing would have went wrong.

 

“Dickie....”, John murmured. He lifts his head to see the red colour car passing and watched a girl driving. He shouted,

“DICKIE.....”He ordered the driver to take u-turn.

“Fast  Fast...”, he hurried the driver.

“I SAID DRIVE FAST”, he yelled at the driver as he saw the red on trying to get away from his eyesight.

 

 

 

Jason came out of the shower and but the towel in the hanger, and rubbed his belly, wondering what Dick would have eaten. It’s not like she sucks at cooking its just she loves J’s cooking. He put his clothes on he knows its going to be a long night without Dick. He climbed on the stairs, for the first floor and suddenly remembered something. He reached for his bag and took the purse out. He can’t cook today, so he is going to eat- He stopped and looked at the huge wall, which is blocking his stairs. (DOOOM DOM DOM)The thunder is making huge noise and the lightening light even comes inside the room from the open window. Jason looked at the wall widely, he was sure he saw the stairs in this place a second ago. He touched the wall and clapped it and he is sure it is a real wall which made by the brick.(DOOM DOM DOM) He looked around the room and sae the bathroom. He lets huge breath as he saw it. He turned inside the room and realised something. So he turned again and he is shocked to see a brick wall there too.(DOOM DOM DOM) He shallows his saliva. He turned as he heard something falling. The wall on his right side started moving towards him.

 

Dick rides the car, in the enough speed to search at the heavy rain in the main road.

 

Jason was terrified as he saw the two walls closing near him. The light is also turned on and off, on and off to increase his fear. He looked around in terror as everything in his room falling down and the papers are flying even though there is no way for the wind to come in.

 

Dick grabbed the car wheel tightly.

 

Jason rolled over the bed and dodged the book shelf falling on him.

 

“GO FAST”, John shouted to the cop, who is unable to catch Dick.

 

And Dick still searching for her husband in both side.

 

 

Jay didn’t know what to do. So, he went to the corner of the room and pushing the against the wall.

_The little bird watched her father, who is standing in the corner._

As the bed stacked between the two wall, it looked like everything is stopped. J thought it is over. But no, the bed is broken by the force. The walls are bushing towards inside.

_Dick came inside the room watched her husband who stick to the wall and also saw a tiny figure in front of him standing without moment._

_“Damiya..., no...”, The wall stopped its moment. The little one didn’t turn to see her mother but tried to looked with her corner of eyes._

Jason had no idea why everything stopped. He looked at the wall, but they didn’t move towards him.

 

***She wants to become like you, so she can feel you. But she thought it is not enough and so she became your breath.***

 

_Dick moves towards the little white angle who is waiting for her mom to go to her father, and tell him that his wife won’t let him go away. But instead the little bird felt a hand crapped her tiny arm. She looked at the hand that caught her. Dick knelt down so, she can see her daughter eye to eye. The cute bird lifts her head to meet her mother’s eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment._

 

 

The police car stacked into the traffic jam. John wears his hat and opens the car door. ‘Something happened’, his conscience told him. He moved forward and saw a crowd which is covering a red car. He cleared his way out of the mob, the car’s front was hitting a truck and he looked into the car. He saw the girl who chased was resting her head on the steering wheel. Blood is spilling from her forehead. He opened the car’s door, and looked at the unmoving body.

“Dick..”, he called her quietly as the sound didn’t want to come out of his throat. He lifts her head to the seat saw the blood falling from the unmoving body.

 

***When think it is time to take rest and fall on your bed, she know she can't rest so she is searching for herself in your dream.***

 

_Dick lifts her right hand to touch the girl’s face. The little girl is so amused as her mother sees her and touches her._ _“MOM”, Dick brightly smiled at her and tile head to the left side._

John took Dick’s body out of the car.

 

***Your little moon which has no color on it, Did she asking you to wander around with her?***

_Dick put her hands behind the little birds hair and pulled her for a hug and started crying. The little angle also put her hand around her mother with a smiling face because she knows how her mom loved hugging._

John took her to the hospital. They put her to the emergency ward.

 

Jason looked around. Everything went silent.

 

The doctor put the defibrillator on Dick’s chest for the heart to get function again. Her chest jumped. She didn’t open her eyes.

“Again”

He put it in her chest, she jumped but no heart beat recorded on the screen.

“Again”

“HUH...huh..”, Dick opened her eyes and took heavy breathes. The screen recordes her pulse.

 

***The lamp which lost its fire, the xerox of your life, Is she trying to get inside you? and did she kicked you again with her tiny paw.***

 

John was visiting outside the emergency ward impatiently, the doctor left the room and approached him.

“What happened doctor?”

“You didn’t save one life, two lives”. John stared at her. She smiled and said,

“She is pregnant”, John smiled he smiled and felt something in his chest and the feeling felt amazing.

 

 

 

(DOOM DOOOMMM)

Jason watched the room, he was breathing heavily.

“Dami...”

 

**_“Dami... Dami... I want to see you... please”._ **

Dick remembered what she asked for that day. She also remembered what she got. She can still feel the little angle’s face in her hand. That memory made her smile. She remembered that angle from her dream called her, ” _Mom”_. She can still hear it clearly and that made her smile widen. She tile her head to the left side trying to control her happiness that she wants so badly out of the bed and ignore all her pain, and to tell everyone that she is a mother, a mother who the beautiful angel as a daughter. A tear fall from Dick’s right eye edge. She closed her eyes with the bright smile. 

 

  **Dedicating this story to all unborn lives.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys like i said this story and the characters are not mine.
> 
> This whole story is a movie named "diya". (and it is not in English)

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me & correct me for my mistake.


End file.
